gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Humanoid
A Humanoid or Demi-Human, is a blanket term for any partially human race in the Special Region, including elves, goblins, and various races with animal-like characteristics, such as Warrior Bunnies, Cat-Persons, Medusas, etc. It is not clear how the humanoids in the Special Region are related to humans in the region or from Earth. However, given Zorzal El Caesar discussing the possibility of impregnating Tyuule with a half-breed child and Delilah's mention of Warrior Bunnies breeding with males of other races, at least some of the races would be considered humans based on the biological species concept (which states that members of the same species can breed and produce viable offspring). This would suggest that at least some of the humanoid races would qualify as no more than subspecies of humans. Regardless of their relation to humans of the Special Region, humanoids are often viewed as inferior, despite some species show some superior traits than human like the Warrior Bunnies with their superhuman strength and speed or the Elves with their superior spirit magic. The Empire, in particular, are known to commit acts of genocide or enslavement towards humanoid races, though some, such as the late head of the Formal Clan was kinder to humanoids, if only because he found them aesthetically appealing. According to Mimoza, the humanoids of the Special Region entered the region from the Gate during past periods of its opening. Due to the Empire's influence, there are cases where for heroic feats are distorted due to how the desire for a human hero is very strong in the Empire, as noted by Grey Co Aldo while disregarding the achievements done by humanoids. This was seen when people were misinformed into thinking that Lelei La Lalena was the one that finished off the Flame Dragon, and not Tuka Luna Marceau, a fact that had nettled Lelei to a degree. Because of the mistreatment of the Empire toward demi-human races, the majority of intelligent demi-human species like Elves, Dark Elves, Volraden, Tiger Men, Four-arm tribe or Dwarfs prefers to be JSDF's collaborators and allies as the Japanese treats them with more respect and tolerant. This fact enable the JSDF to have large division of Demi-human mercenaries at their disposal in Alnus. Demi-human species with feral nature and low intelligence like Orcs, Goblins or Ogres never being part of the JSDF as they are too dumb to realize that the JSDF treats them better. The Haryo tribe, which consists of outcast demi-human races strongly opposes the JSDF due to their action of protecting royal and government collaborators, the people that the tribe wants to dispose off to gain power in Falmart. Humanoid races, with lengthy lifespans, were greatly envied by humans to the point where it became common for elves to be hunted down so they can be experimented; the defunct Kingdom of Arrun is one human nation discovered to have a research facility that conducted such researches on corpses of Dark Elves that were imprisoned for experimentation. Humanoid Races Elves The Elves of the Special Region are similar to depictions of elves in 'high fantasy' fiction, being depicted as humanoid creatures with unique pointed ears and dashing appearances. Elves are known as expert archers and are also skilled in the use of spirit magic. Elves possess extreme longevity; routinely living for over 300 years, though are vulnerable to death by intense physical injury like humans. While they are nominally within the territory of the Empire, their relatively isolated villages in mountains and dense forests mean that they are, for the most part, de-facto independent. The Empire, for their part, have an undesirable attitude towards elves. Dark Elves Dark Elves are a sub-race of elves with brown or blue colored skin, who seem to live in colonies separate from their fair-skinned counterparts. However, it seems that there are some interactions between the two races, as Yao Ro Dushi may have met Hodor Marceau, and at least knew of Tuka Luna Marceau and the fate of her village. The Dark Elves is one of JSDF 's strongest allies as they indebted to Itami and the JSDF for getting rid of the Flame Dragon and it offspring. Fairies A pacifist species that, due to their small size, handle small jobs such as handing pens to others and providing desk assistances. Groups of fairies can cooperate to handle heavy objects see Fairies at work in Gallery. Although pacifist they have been known to swarm heros, see Tuka being swarmed in Gallery. Fay is the best known. Orcs / Trolls and Goblins Goblins are sometimes referred to as "Orcs" or "Trolls". They are large and muscular humanoids with gray, green, or purplish skin and pig/ape-like faces. They are known to have a violent temperament and durable resistance to injuries. The Goblins appear to be vassals of the Empire and provided auxiliary troops during the Battle of Ginza and Battle of Alnus Hill. Goblins are very strong but appear to be less well-armed and armored than humans or other soldiers, carrying mostly crude clubs, warhammers, axes and cleaver-like swords. At least one is seen carrying a sword similar to an Imperial sword, possibly taken off a fallen soldier. Due to their feral nature and dim-witness, they don't ally themselves with the JSDF and often being used by Imperial army as meatshields, despite their absolute uselessness against the JSDF's firepower. Ogre Dwarves Short, stocky, and bearded, the typical Dwarves of 'fantasy fiction' are among the races seen at the bar in Alnus. The Dwarves are known among the inhabitants as skilled blacksmiths and metalworkers. Some are seen carrying large weapons, suggesting that they are strong and skilled combatants in spite of their short stature. Pooka A red-skinned humanoid species known for their skills in commerce. Harmar owner of the Shokai hotel in Rondel is the best known in the series. In the Manga, they seem similar to Japanese Oni superficially. Lennon Lennon are a Humanoid race with a third eye on their forehead. Isla De Pinos is a member of this species/race. Part-Animals A number of humanoids exist in the Special Region that seem to possess animal characteristics, typically the ears and tails. JSDF personnel find them similar in appearance to "kedamonomimi" anime stock characters. The origins of their animal features are not explained thus far in the series but may have been magically added to them, whether intentionally or otherwise. Cat-People Cat-People are humanoids with feline features, specifically cat-like ears and tails. The known named cat-person who has appeared in Gate thus far is Persia, a maid of clan Formal, Meia, a clerk at the Alnus PX, and Miicul, a friend of Meia's from Alnus. It can be assumed that, like other humanoid races, cat-people are an oppressed minority in the Empire. Warrior Bunnies Strong, agile, disciplined, and feminine lagomorphic humanoids best known for being fast and fierce warriors and assassins. The best known from the Anime are Tyuule former Queen now slave of Zorzal, and Delilah bar maid and spy in Alnus. In the Manga are the name of two bunnies Delilah escaped with Griine and Parna. Sirens Sirens are humanoids with bird-like feathers from their arms and heads, as well as avian-like feet. While some have arm feathers thick enough to resemble wings, they do not seem to be capable of flight.They have the ability to use powerful wind magic. The most prominent Siren featured in the anime is Myuute Luna Sires, who volunteers as a local police auxiliary, acting as an underling of Rory Mercury and the JSDF MP. Winged Humanoids A race of winged humanoids apparently distinct from Sirens are known to inhabit the Special Region. These winged humanoids are six-limbed, having two wings growing out of their back in addition to 2 arms and legs, similar to depictions of "angels". The most prominently featured example of this race is Mizari, a prostitute from the Akusho red light district in Sadera. Odette Ze Negula has similar wings is named the Monarch wing species. Medusae Medusae are humanoids with numerous 'snake heads' sprouting from the scalp, as if they are hair as to the like of normal humans. These 'snake heads' possess the ability to feed on the life force of a victim, as well as the ability to read minds. For this reason, they are generally feared and resented by other races and are particularly exterminated in the Empire. Aurea, a maid in the Formal Clan is the most prominent medusa character seen thus far in the series. Volralden The Volraden are a tribe of the demi-human Werewolf race with wolf-like appearance. They hail from the Mountain of Snow and Winter in the North of the Special Region.They often serves as mercenaries for various countries in the Special Region. Most of them are seen doing their job as military police or convoy guards in Alnus. Unlike most humanoids, "werewolves" look more like sapient bipedal wolves than humans with animal characteristics and may not be genetically related to humans. They are not seen to transform from human to wolf, and are not bothered by the mere presence of silver, like traditional werewolves of fantasy Leonoids Bipedal anthropomorphic lion and tiger-like beings are seen in Alnus and Sadera, including members of the Akusho crime families. Like werewolves/Volralden of the Special Region, Leonoids appear more like animals with an anthropomorphic body structure than humans with some animal characteristics. Aquatic Humanoids/"Mer-People" A painting of a mermaid is seen in the Formal Mansion in Italica. Later, the JSDF encounter a group of aquatic humanoids armed with tridents at the Roma River. Unlike classic depictions of "Mer-people", these aquatic humanoids have a fish-like tail but also possess two legs, allowing them to stand and walk on land. Draconians A tribe of humanoids with dragon-like features, including wings, scales, and sharpened teeth, have been encountered by the JSDF, the most notable being Giselle. They are known to be capable of communicating with Dragons to a degree, as well as taming them more easily. This is made evident by Giselle's success in taming the cubs of the Flame Dragon. Centaurs A demi-human race with the lower body of a horse, just like it's counterpart in Earth mythology. In the manga, centaurs were seen being used by the Empire's pro-war faction in their failed efforts to frame the JSDF in attacking the local villagers. Their faces are not totally human see photo in Gallery. Kobolds A aggressive and salvage race of wolf-like demi-human that bear quite resemblance to the Voldradens. According to Wolf, Kobolds are far inferior than Voldradens in combat. =Gallery= Tuka Luna anime.jpg|Tuka Luna Marceau, an elf, with her distinctive ears clearly visible. Yao Haa Dushi.jpg|Yao Ro Dushi, a dark elf. File:Battle_of_ginza_1.png|Goblin auxiliaries in the Imperial Army at the Battle of Ginza. Persia anime.jpg|Persia, a cat-person, with her characteristic cat-like ears. Tyuule.jpg|Tyuule, former queen of the Warrior Bunny tribes, possessing characteristic rabbit like ears. Aurea anime.jpg|Aurea, a Medusa maid of clan Formal, with her snake-like hair clearly visible. File:Gate_dwarf.png|A dwarf in Alnus. File:Jsdf_w-sirens.png|Three aquatic humanoids along with a JSDF serviceman. File:Gate_werewolf.png|A werewolf soldier in Alnus. File:Alnus_bar.png|So a dwarf, a dark elf, and a catgirl all walk into a bar... Myuute manga.jpg|A Siren, Myuute is an underling for Rory. Gate.png|The lead Kitty may be dismissive of the hounds, but some of the other kittens seem interested. Gate2.png|Tyuwaru has a favorite among the Gonzolry Family guards Gate8.png|This group of Warewolves at Alnus has a mix of canine and human like faces. Gate source of various types of creatures Anime episode 19.png|The GATE the source of all Humans and Humanoids two screen shots from Anime episode 19. Medusae humanoid prostitutes by Sao Satoru.png|Two types of Medusae the snake haired and the snake bodied, From Sao Satoru's prostitutes art. Tuka swarmed by fairies.png|Tuka swarmed by fairies after the news of their defeating the Flame Dragon reached Rondel Manga chapter 62 page 8 Fairies at Work Manga chapter 62 page 22.png|Fairies at Work Manga chapter 62 page 22. afKVuGh.png|A mermaid in the South Sea of Falmart. BzQZk5L.jpg|A group of Centaurs, on the right. tuwal.png Centaurs attack Imperial town chapter 81 page 13.jpg|Centaurs attack Imperial town MANGA chapter 81 page 13. Category:Terminology Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Flora and Fauna